What Malfoys Are Made Of
by OnceUponAWonderland
Summary: A short story showing how Draco Malfoy learned to live up to the family name, with a whole lot of him just being adorable.
1. Chapter 1

Because I am a frog, I have decided to post a short story that I have been working on as sort of a side project. It's only a few chapters long and basically just details the cuteness of Draco Malfoy, in a way that shows how I believe he was raised. It's called **What Malfoys Are Made Of**. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Totally not mine.

**Chapter One**

The morning of June 5, 1985 dawned bright and early in Wiltshire. Narcissa Malfoy woke at the crack of dawn and crept silently from the king-sized bed she shared with her husband. She dressed quickly in her morning robes and hurried to the dining room to prepare for the day. With a snap of the blonde's pale fingers, a large _CRACK_ echoed through the room and a sleepy-looking house elf appeared.

"How may Dusty serve Mistress this morning?" the elf wheezed. Having already thought through her list, Narcissa detailed a large menu for the morning's meal.

"And make everything perfect; today is a very special day." Narcissa commanded. With another echoing _CRACK_, the house elf disappeared and Narcissa moved into the less-formal family parlor. From the closet in the hallway, Narcissa summoned a large pile of presents, neatly wrapped in silver, black and green paper. After levitating them onto the center rug, she rearranged the pile based on size and color. Nodding in satisfaction, Narcissa left the first floor room and wandered back up to her third floor bedroom to catch a few more hours of sleep.

"MUMMY! FATHER! Wake up, please?" A tiny pale boy with lighter-than-light blonde hair and stunning grey eyes bounced happily on his parents' bed. Narcissa sat up and smiled at her son. Lucius sat up as well, but kept a straight face.

"Son, Malfoys contain their emotions, especially at such hours." Lucius spoke in a monotone.

"But father…" Draco pleaded, "… It's my birthday! I'm five now remember? And it's not very early; only ten past seven!" Narcissa giggled and scooped her son into a hug.

"That's right Drakie! You're my big five-year-old boy now!" she squealed. Lucius groaned.

"Control yourself Narcissa; this is not acceptable behavior from a Malfoy."

"He's five Lucius!"

"He's a Malfoy." Sensing the building tension in the room, Draco got off the bed and stood by the door. He backed out slowly and closed the door behind him. Narcissa glared at her husband for a few seconds before a small knock came in the form of constant tapping on their bedroom door and a small, timid voice was heard.

"Mother, father, I'm sorry for waking you so early. But if you please, it is my five-year-old birthday and Zootie said there were presents in the parlor. And I smell bacon. Please mummy? Please father? May we start celebrations early this time?" Narcissa beamed, tears in her eyes. She was out of bed and at the door in seconds. However, despite her eagerness, she turned to her husband for the okay. A nod was all she needed. The bedroom door was thrown open and Draco was up in his mother's arms in an instant.

"You wonderful boy! I had the house elves prepare your favorite foods and presents shall come after breakfast. Give mummy a kiss Draco?" Narcissa cooed. Draco pecked his mother's cheek before wriggling out of her arms and darting off down the hallway.

"You coddle the boy Cissy." Lucius chided as he got out of bed. "He must learn what is acceptable. This behavior, should it continue, will result in punishment."

"Not on his birthday, it won't." Narcissa growled and with a final glare followed her son down the hallway. With a sigh, Lucius followed.

"Don't slouch, son. Malfoys have excellent posture." Lucius said softly as he entered the dining room. As he passed his son's chair he prodded the area of Draco's back between his two shoulder blades. Draco sat up straighter and Lucius sat down.

"Hold the glass with one hand sweetie; you must have proper table manners." Narcissa reminded, when Draco moved to pick up his drink with both hands.

"The photographer is coming at three, Narcissa." Lucius announced when Draco excused himself to go to the bathroom. Narcissa put down her fork and took a sip of water before speaking.

"Draco's new dress robes are waiting for us at Madam Malkin's; we can go pick them up any time." Narcissa checked the clock on the mantle. "I suggest we leave after presents; she'll be open then." Just then, Draco came back into the room. Instead of sitting down, he stood in the doorway.

"If you would like to say something son, please sit down and ask for permission to speak." Lucius said. Draco climbed onto his seat and looked to his father.

"Father?" he asked, and waited for the nod of approval. "I would like to open presents now, if that's alright. That way, we can a-calm-fish everything before the picture-man arrives and the party starts." Draco's parents chuckled.

"I think you mean 'accomplish', Draco." Lucius corrected, trying very hard not to let more laughter escape. "And that is a very good idea. We will open presents and then go into Diagon Alley." Smiling, his parents stood. Draco carefully mimicked their movements. Lucius called for a house elf and motioned for the elf to clear the dishes. Lucius and Narcissa each took one of Draco's hands and walked with him into the family parlor to open gifts.

"Draco, stop fidgeting. Malfoys act like proper men when they're being measured and stand still." Lucius said firmly. All at once the fidgeting stopped and Draco stood stock-still. Madam Malkin placed one last pin and took the robes off of the small boy.

"Mother, do I have to wear the black sash? I prefer the blue one better." Draco whined.

"Stop whining Draco. Malfoys do not whine or complain." Lucius' latest command was taken to heart by Draco, though when the five-year-old spoke again, he asked the same question.

"Do not second-guess your mother's choice on fashion. She wants you in the black sash and you will wear the black sash!" Lucius' voice warned Draco not to ask again, and also to fix his mistake. Draco bent his head and sat down next to his mother.

"Sorry mother, I think the black will look very nice as well."

"Thank you, son." Narcissa replied, watching her husband's growing smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Draco, make sure to greet all of your guests. Be polite, respectful and an ideal host like your mother and I taught you." Lucius reminded Draco as the first party guests traipsed up the long walkway to the mansion's front entrance. Finally feeling satisfied that everything was perfect, Narcissa quickly joined the welcoming line. Draco poked his father. When Lucius looked down at his son, Draco pointed at the door and cocked his head in silent question.

"That is what house elves are for, Draco. Malfoys wait patiently to welcome guests into their home." Just then, the same elderly house elf from the morning came over and opened the front doors before disappearing. Narcissa, Draco and Lucius stood side-by-side a few feet into the house and waited to greet their guests.

"Accept all presents with a simple thank you. Malfoys are gracious toward everyone that matters." Lucius whispered. Then he straightened up and said smoothly, "Mrs. Zabini, how wonderful to see you!"

"Hiya Blaise!" Draco greeted his best friend with an exuberant handshake and high five. A sharp rap on the back of his head from Lucius reminded Draco of the rules. "Mrs. Zabini, a pleasure, as always. Thank you for coming to celebrate my fifth birthday!" The woman smiled and handed him a rectangular present, which he passed off to the house elf standing behind him. "Thank you very much Mrs. Zabini, I'm sure I will appreciate this very much."

Blaise made a face from behind his mother and Draco couldn't help but giggle, earning him another rap on the head from his father. With a quick "we'll see you inside" Mrs. Zabini moved into the house with Blaise, leaving the three Malfoys to greet the rest of their guests.

"Draco is really putting on the charm tonight Lucius, what did you tell him?" Narcissa whispered as she watched Draco compliment a woman, who was wearing the most hideous dress, on her jewelry.

"Absolutely nothing that would get this response darling." Lucius whispered back, watching as Draco turned to the woman's daughter. Narcissa chuckled when Draco kissed the sixteen year old's hand and asked if she might save a dance for him, because he was the birthday boy. "He's putting on this show for the pony we saw the other day that I refused to buy."

"And….?" Narcissa asked, turning back to her husband.

"I'm reconsidering." Lucius admitted, smiling at his wife. At the same time, he noticed his son hovering near the food table. "Draco – Malfoys do not sneak food before it is time to eat. You will wait." He reprimanded. Draco instantly moved away from the table and smiled innocently.

* * *

The next chapter will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's more of What Malfoys are Made Of.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Mommy! Father!" seven-year-old Draco Malfoy shouted from outside his parent's door. "May I come in?" There was a soft click of the lock and Draco entered his parent's chambers. Following his lead, three of the Malfoy's best house elves traipsed in, their small arms laden with presents and food.

"Happy Anniversary Mummy and Daddy!" Draco announced proudly. Narcissa beamed. Despite himself, Lucius smiled as well.

"Oh Draco, this was so thoughtful!" Narcissa squealed, pulling her son into a hug.

"Narcissa..." Lucius warned. She released her son and began picking through the presents.

Draco grinned and pulled himself up onto the enormous bed. "I was wondering something, Father. You're the master of the house, which means the elves have to obey you."

Apprehensive, and already a little annoyed, Lucius raised an eyebrow. "That's correct."

Draco crawled farther onto the bed and sat between his parents, much to his father's dismay and his mother's delight. "But then, they also obey mommy and I. Why is that?"

"The correct way of phrasing that is 'Mommy and _me,'_ Draco darling." Narcissa corrected. Draco spun to face her, confused.

"No it isn't." An exasperated grunt from Lucius went ignored.

"It is, darling. Think of it this way: if you take out the 'mommy', you're left with 'they also obey I,' which isn't right." Narcissa considered Draco's formal education of the upmost importance. Lucius, obviously, agreed that the education of his son was required (Malfoys did not wait until Hogwarts to educate their children), but grammar lessons at seven-thirty in the morning were just ridiculous. Lucius Malfoy was not a morning person.

Satisfied with his mother's explanation, Draco turned back to his father, who was struggling to maintain an impassionate expression. "So then, why must the elves obey mommy and me?"

"They obey your mother because she is the mistress of the house—the second in charge." Lucius paused to take a breath, but after seeing his son's mouth open to speak, hurried to keep going. "They obey you because they know that one day you will be the master of the house. Have you noticed that they call you their 'young master'?"

Lucius silently pleaded that this answer would assuage his son for the next few weeks. When Draco's only reply was "Oh," Lucius sighed. He knew he was in for many more questions in the weeks to come.

Draco trailed through Knockturn Alley behind his father, craning his neck to see over the big box he was carrying.

"Very careful with that box, Draco." Lucius reminded for the seventeenth time that hour.

"What's in it?" Draco asked.

"You're too young to know, son. I have already told you that twice." Lucius rounded the corner and closed in on one of his favorite shops—Borgin and Burkes.

"Yes, but I'm very curious, see. I've been carrying the box carefully for quite a while now and I don't even know what's inside." Draco's seven-year-old mind had reached its curiosity stage and Lucius had been getting quite annoyed.

"I do not care if you're curious. Malfoys do not ask for something twice."

"I didn't ask _for_ something! I asked what something was." Draco protested.

"Draco!" Lucius snarled, spinning around to face his young son. Draco's face fell; he knew which rule he had broken this time—he had broken the same rule a few times lately. His father was not very happy with him.

"I'm sorry father. Malfoys respect their superiors and elders by not arguing." Pleased enough with his son's apology, Lucius opened the door to Borgin and Burkes and allowed Draco to go through before him. The door chimed and Borgin appeared behind the counter.

"Do not touch anything Draco." His father reminded softly, taking the box and beginning to confer with Borgin.

* * *

"Mommy, why do you do that?" Draco inquired softly. Narcissa turned away from the mirror to face her son.

"Why do I do what, Draco dear?" She couldn't help but smile at her son. Draco had been sitting quietly on an armchair next to her vanity for twenty minutes.

"Why do you put that gloop on you face?" He asked, his face contorting into an expression that made him appear to be smelling something foul. As he asked this though, Lucius entered the room.

"Draco!" He called sharply. "Do not question a person's decisions if you do not understand the reasoning behind them." Draco sat up straighter in the armchair.

"I do understand! The gloop is to make her pretty! She doesn't need it so why does she wear it?"

Lucius sighed. "The gloop is called 'makeup' and if your mother wants to wear it then she can wear it." He did not understand his wife's desire to wear the expensive cosmetics either. She was gorgeous without them. Not that he told her this of course; Malfoys didn't give compliments when they weren't necessary.

"May I go to the party also?" Draco asked, dropping the subject of his mother's makeup. Narcissa, who had returned to perfecting her eyeliner, dropped the brush and quickly dove to retrieve it. Lucius snarled.

"I told you this morning you could not, Draco." Lucius had been impatient with Draco ever since he broke Lucius's "no public displays of affection" rule in the Quidditch store the other day. "Malfoys do not attend parties they aren't invited to."

Draco gasped and hopped off the chair. He ran over to the large bed and jumped up next to his father. Lucius sighed and looked up from his cufflinks.

"What is it Draco?" he asked when his son did nothing but gaze at him in horror.

"There parties that we don't get invited to? Why?" Lucius almost laughed, until he remembered that stupid questions should anger him rather than amuse him.

"Of course there are!" When the seven-year-old's face began to flush in anger, Lucius corrected himself. "Malfoys get invited to all of the parties worth attending. That doesn't mean that less important people don't throw parties as well."

Lucius let out a quick breath when his son's face returned to its normal shade of pale. He stood up to help clasp a necklace around Narcissa's neck and waited until his family was no longer in his bedroom to shut the door.

"Draco?" Lucius stopped leading his wife down the hallway and turned around.

"Yes father?" Silver eyes gazed up innocently and Draco's mouth curved into a smile. Lucius groaned internally.

"Malfoys keep their emotions to themselves."


End file.
